Fatigued
by tharailwaydra
Summary: Kiku has been studying too hard in college, which caused him to be overwhelmed. So Hercules comes in and helps out, I guess. Warning: fluffity-fluff, and human names used.


Fatigued

My (first) fluffity-fluff Giripan fanfic. Warning: human names. May be a bit ooc. hope it's not too boring, trust me it get's fluffy good later. Forgive me for any spelling grammars and blah blah blah, hope you enjoy. Please don't give me bad comments.

summary: It's college days for Kiku and Hercules. Kiku has been working too hard with his studies. So Hercules tells him to take a break, but Kiku refuses and continues. Afterwards he's feeling fatigued and Hercules helps him get better.

Another long Monday for Kiku of grueling hours of college classes. It made Kiku felt so tired, yet productive. He was surprised he made it back to his apartment without fainting. Still he needed to finish the rest of his homework at home, he'll probably be lucky if he goes to bed before midnight.

He walked in the front door, seeing his roommate, Hercules on the couch lazily sleeping. Kiku sighed and set his book bag on a chair and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He heard a faint yawn and turned to see Hercules stretching and looked at him sleepy-like. "Hey, Kiku, when did you get home...?"

"Just a few seconds ago."

Hercules got up and went over in the kitchen with Kiku. He grabbed a drink from the fridge. "Are you studying again tonight?"

Kiku sighed. "Yes, I have about two chapters left in English writing and study five more sections of Algebra left, and Algebra testing all due next Friday." Kiku said as he rubbed his forehead from a headache. "You migh want to just call it a day and take an early rest for the rest of tonight, since you have enough time." "I c-can't, the sooner to f-finish this, the better."

Kiku said with a shaky voice. Hercules narrowed his eyes and noticed Kiku looked like his cheeks were flushed. He gently placed the back of his hand on Kiku's forehead to feel his temperature. "H-hercules-san, what are you doing...?" Kiku said as he pulled away.

"I'm checking your temperature, which I believe your're starting to run a fever." "I just have a headache.-" "From overworking." Hercules finished. Kiku slapped his hand away and walked into his room. "I'll be fine."

"Someones cranky." Hercules cooed, he faintly heard a "I am not." With the sound of a door slamming. Hercules sighed and went to watch tv. At midnight, Hercules went to go check on how Kiku was doing. He peaked though the crack of the door to see kiku looked hunched over his desk. He sneaked up to him and saw he was sleeping on one of his books while still gripping his pen.

'_He looks so peaceful_.' Hercules thought. He felt his forehead again, still pretty warm.

Hercules took the pen out of Kiku's hand and set it aside. He picked him up bridal style and went over to his bed. Morning came, kiku woke up with a headache. His vision was hazy that made him felt nauseous.

He got up weakly from bed and into the kitchen.

There, he saw Hercules eating breakfast. "Morning, Kiku." He hugged Kiku. "Mm, good mornin', Hercules." Kiku mumbled, too tired to care to notice he was being hugged.

All this talking made his ears ring. Kiku glanced at Hercules again, noticing that he was still staring at him. "W-what...?" Hercules went over to him and felt his forehead. "You're still sick." "I am no-" "Go back to bed and rest."

"...Fine." Half hour later, Hercules went to go check on him, but he saw him on his desk studying. Hercules sighed and went over to him and picked him up again and went over towards the lving room. "Put me down this instant!"

"No, you lied and i'll just have to take care of you on the couch."

He set him down on the couch. Before Kiku culd escape, he sat beside him and pulled him onto his lap and grabbed a plush blanket nearby and wrapped around both of them.

Kiku struggled weakly if he wasnt feeling sick. "You just need relax, or you'll completely overwhelm yourself, and I wouldn't want that for you..." Hercules cooed in Kiku's ear.

Kiku blushed. After a couple of hours, they watched tv together. Hercules would sometimes message kiku's back, or nuzzle his head against kiku's neck while squeezing Kiku in a hug. To kiku, it made him blush redder each moment. Eventually, Kiku got tired and just fell back asleep, cuddling into Hercules chest. It made Hercules smiled, had fought his urge to squeeze Kiku in a hug to death.

Instead he gave him a kiss on the cheek and joined him in slumberland.

Hours later, Kiku woke up,_ 'I havent slept that good in months.' _Kiku thought as he was laying on top of Hercules like a bed, his hands were around his waist. Below, Hercules was snoring while his arms were wrapped around Kiku securely, using him as a human pillow.

Blushed, Kiku tried to wriggled out, but it appears that Hercules was lying on top of the blanket, meaning trapping Kiku pressed against him. So for a few minutes, Kiku silently breathed and listened to Hercules heart beating. It felt nice being here, sleeping with Hercules. Few minutes later, Hercules woke up, "Mm, afternoon, Kiku, did you just woke up too?" Hercules asked.

Kiku nodded. Hercules put his hand on on Kiku's forehead. "you're head feels alot cooler now, good." Hercules grunted and got up while carrying Kiku, placing him back on the couch, now that the blanket hugged around Kiku, and went into the kitchen. "Um.. Hercules-san." Hecules looked back.

"m'yes? "T-thanks, I needed that extra rest." Hercules smirked, "No problem, now would you like some soup?" Kiku nodded.

~fin

Pshhh, ugh, done. *sighes* so many story ideas, so little plots... =.=' A thousand thanks for reading this! =7= Believe me or not, this is actually inspiration from my college classes right now. I'd go to classes at 11:00am till 5:00pm. They give you so much work, yet little time to finish. SO MUCH! I'd work till my fingers go cramp, by then, I can't draw! T.T *headesk*


End file.
